customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney & Friends Season 1 (1992) #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) #Shawn & the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Season 4 (1997) #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O Season 5 (1998) #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship Season 6 (1999-2000) #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #A "Little" Mother Goose #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Season 7 (2002) #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #My Family and Me #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 (2003-2004) #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #Here Kitty, Kitty! #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #A Perfectly Purple Day #Day and Night #Play Piano with Me! #A Picture of Friendship #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Squares, Squares Everywhere! #Let's Go for a Ride! #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #My Baby Brother #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Season 10 (2006) #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Pets #Vets #Winter #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Rabbits #Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Differences #Dancing #Singing #Neighborhoods #Careers #China #Kenya Season 11 (2007) #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun #The Nature of Things #The New Kid #Grandpa's Visit #The Big Garden #Listen! #Lost and Found #Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #Starlight, Star Bright #Big as Barney #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Best in Show #The Chase #Dream Big #That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey #The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game #What's Your Name? #The Magic Caboose #BJ the Great #Gift of the Dinos #A Visit to Santa #Riff's Musical Zoo #The Princess and the Frog Season 12 (2008) #Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure #Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure Season 13 (2009) #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Season 14 (2010) #Gift of the Dinos #Winter #Riff's Musical Zoo #Boats #The Magic Caboose #Arts #Movement #Separation #Pistachio #BJ's Snack Attack #Bop 'til You Drop #Sharing #Little Red Rockin' Hood #Differences #Butterflies #The Nature of Things #China #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Rabbits #Listen! #The Big Garden #Get Happy! #Big as Barney #The Chase #Playing Games #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #The Whole Truth #Seeing #Beethoven's Hear! #Best in Show #Ducks and Fish #The Shrinking Blankey #Things I Can Do #Mother Goose #Fun with Reading #The Blame Game #Airplanes #The New Kid #The Princess and the Frog Barney & Friends Episodes (fake) Season 2 #Help Protect the Earth #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #That's a Home to Me #'It's Day Time, It's Night Time' #'Wild, Wild, West Barney!' #Winter's Wonderful #'Baby Bop's Brother, BJ' #'Barney's Very Silly Day!' #I am a Fine Musician #'Around the World We Go' #'Barney's Opposite Day' #No Matter Where They Are Season 4 #'Let's Pretend with Barney (1997)' #'All Around the World' Season 5 #Good Manners #'Going Fishing!' #A Big Parade of Numbers #'We Always Clean Up' #We've Got Shoes #That's Hats #'The Four Seasons of Fun' #'Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998)' #'A Home for Dogs' #'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!' Season 6 #Sailing, Sailing #'What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors & Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #'That's What Friends are For' #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! Season 7 #Way Up in Outer Space #'The 4 Seasons' Season 8 #Grandparents are Grand! (2003) #All Booked Up #Happy Dancin' Feet! #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #'Let's Make Art Pictures' #'Let's Put on a Circus!' #'Forest Animal Sounds' #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Land of Mother Goose #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #It's Halloween Night Tonight Season 9 #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #'Sleepover Surprises' #'The Clean Up Club' #'Let's Go Hunting' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground' #'Animal See, Animal Do' #'My New Shoes' #'Soup's On!' #'The Greatest Show on Earth' #'A Friend in Need' #'It's Magic' #'Going on a Fishing Trip' #'Back on Track' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner' #'The Park Sale' #'School Days' #'I'm a Scientist' Season 10 #'Spring' #'Fall' #'Safety Patrol' #'Friendship' #'Families' #'Homes' Season 11 #'The Babysitter' #'The Color of Barney' #'Imagination' #'Adventures' #'Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite' #'Time Flies' #'Get Well' #'Rhyming Time' #Valentine's Day #Love #'Habitat' Outside North America (U.K.) #'The Babysitter '(U.K. Version) #'The Colour of Barney '(U.K. Version) #'Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite' (U.K. Version) #'Time Flies '(U.K. Version) #'Get Well '(U.K. Version) #'Rhyming Time' (U.K. Version) #'Greetings ' #'Discoveries ' #'News to You' #'Slow and Steady!' #'Batter Up! ' #'Something's Missing' #'Picnic ' #'Sing Opera ' #'The Pistachio Touch' #'Just Desserts ' #'Save the Day ' #'The Missing Treasure Chest ' #'Hide and Seek with Baby Bop ' #'Healthy Bodies ' #'Picture Perfect' #'You're a Star! ' #'We're Gonna Get Wet' #'Queen for a Day' #'Barney Can Dance! ' #'The Feast ' #'Catch a Sneeze ' #'Make Room for Riff ' #'Baby Bop Gets Hurt ' #'BJ's Broken Arm ' #'A Day to Remember ' #'Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?' #'Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! ' #'Big Hugs ' #'The Secret Mission ' #'Make Something Special ' #'The Carnival ' #'Hic-Hic-Hiccups ' #'Family Trip ' #'Baby Bop Gets Lost ' #'Hot! Hot! Hot! ' #'One Hat Fits All ' #'BJ's Scooter Ride ' #'Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride ' #'Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital ' #'A Trip to London, England ' #'Riff's Funny Symphony ' #'Meet a Visitor ' #'Sing-Along in Season 11' Season 12 #'The Groom Who Married - A Wedding Adventure' #'The Little Indian - A Native American Adventure' Season 13 #'The Big Apple: New York City' #'Friends All Around the World: The International Festival'